Quintus Tyzuris
Birthplace: Palaven Age: 37 Rank: Legatus (Colonel) ''Bio'' Born in 2127, Quintus Tyzuris was the eldest child of Regus and Ferah Tyzuris. His father, Regus, was a mid level Cruiser captain, distinguished in his own right but too traditional to rise above his own standing. From a young age, Tyzuris was trained by his father on Palaven, learning military history of the Krogan Rebellions, the Unification War and other such major events. His father dreamed of him growing up to be the foremost Turian officer of his generation. In 2137, Quintus' younger brother Vegrull was born, shortly followed by his sister, who shared the name of their mother. Four years later, Quintus - aged 14 - joined the military, eager to get on with his career. He was a year younger than most going in to public service, but he had the talent and maturity to pull it off. His father wanted him to be a high level administrator, ambassador, or naval officer, but Quintus went another direction: Special Forces. He trained and dedicated his entire life into his application for the elite 26th Legion: Armiger and for four years fought to get himself up to par. On his eighteenth birthday, in 2146, Quintus finally got in, passing with flying colours. He was said to have worked with the Armiger Legion alongside known hastatim squads, but that was never confirmed.. What is known is that he worked his way up, proving himself a skilled and able soldier as well as leader. By the Relay 314 Incident, Quintus had made it to the rank of Captain and led the first cohort of the entire legion. He participated in the battle of Shanxi and killed many humans, earning him the nickname among the humans 'the Red Baron', a reference to a past ace of the National Socialist Regime of Germany in the 20th Century. It was a mixed term of respect, fear and hatred, acknowledging the great toll he took on the Alliance Forces. Eventually as the Relay 314 Incident came to a close, Quintus learned that the humans had somehow gotten to and killed his beloved sister, who was only 20 at the time. Enraged, Quintus led his cohort into a slaughter, killing over fifty marines in a pitched battle shortly before the ceasefire was called and the council intervened. From this, Quintus learned to distrust and dislike most humans though as all Turians, he was generally calm and reasonable, knowing when to vent his venom to humans and when to hold back. After his outburst, he was temporarily taken off the field and given a double promotion to Colonel so that his transfer would not seem suspicious. He was sent first to a secret military testing facility near Taetrus, before being given overall command of the Citadel Turian Military detachment.. Ground forces only as he often clashed with the Turian Admiral in charge of the Fleet Detachment. Primarily, though, the hierarchy wanted him there to enhance their R&D unit by promoting relations with up and coming technology corporations. It's been just over 2 years since then, and Quintus finds himself still doing the same thing.. albeit making progress. A year ago in 2158 the Hierarchy high command gave him an update; he was to also begin a critical evaluation of human behavior on the citadel, having his men study the humans to better know them in the event of a repeat or at least similar recurring event like the Krogan Rebellions.. At the rank of Legatus after the reforms of Turian General Marianus, Quintus commands the 23rd Legion - known as 'Rapax' - of marines, attached to the Citadel fleet. Included in their responsibilities are the protection of the Turian embassy. He and several other members of Rapax have participated in the Armax Arena with varied success, a Corporal by the name of Novarus having taken first place as part of Rapax. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character Category:Turian